Within Temptation
by Devil's-Smile
Summary: This is my valentine's gfit to all of you. It's short and sweet, and decent for most eyes. Both Jareth and Sarah are tired of being without each other. With a dream and a crystal, Jareth changes everything.


Within Temptation: A Valentine's Story from the Labyrinth

Note: This is no way connected to Beyond the Goblin City. I just decided to gift you with a sweet story.

_1991_

Jareth looked out the window of the tower, the constant tinkling from the crystals in his hand ringing in his ears. He took the top one and blew into the air, watching it turn into a bubble. He smiled as it floated up and away. He did same for the next few, sending them to the Aboveground. To Sarah.

It was Valentine's Day, a silly aboveground holiday dedicated to love. He was going to use this to his advantage. Ever since Sarah had beaten him, he had considered ways to get her back. He had thought of kidnapping, coercing, tricking, and even pleading with her. However, this new plan was going to be the best.

He would send her the dreams that she had rejected.

o0o

Sarah hated Valentine's Day. She was tired of seeing others being happy, of seeing what she had so long ago thrown away. She didn't want to see others happy, not when she couldn't have the one person who could make her happy.

Her Goblin King, her Jareth. After she had returned home from the Labyrinth she had begun to realize just how much Jareth had actually done for her; he had given her the adventure she had so desperately wanted, he had taken Toby when she had told him to, he had even let her go at her command.

And she had been stupid enough to send him packing. _I'm such an idiot._ What she wouldn't give for another chance with him, but instead she found herself stuck with just her dreams. The dreams that had gradually come more and more often, that had become even more intense with every passing month. Five years of dreaming, never quite getting what she wanted most.

She sighed and began to change for bed. She had to go to class the next day, and unlike everyone else, she didn't have anyone to pass the evening with. She flipped the lights off and laid down, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

o0o

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was definently not in her room. The room that she was in was grand and magnificent. The high reaching walls around her were made of a familiar looking stone, and the floor was covered in thick rugs of black and silver. There was a few comfy looking couches spread around a table that held a dozen or so lit candles. Beyond that was the biggest fireplace she had ever seen. She could easily have stood up straight within it. As she looked down, she took in a sharp intake of breath. Wherever she was, it was someones bedroom. All around her were large silvery pillows and smaller black ones. The comforter was black and silky to the touch. Hanging on either side of the bed were gauzy light blue curtains.

She heard a slight chuckle and nearly fell off the bed as she turned. She bit her lip as Jareth emerged from the shadows, a devilish grin adorning his gorgeous face. Was it possible that he had become even more absurdly handsome since she had last seen him?

"Hello, precious. It seems I have not made nearly as many appearances in your dreams as I should have." Sarah sighed in disappointment. Of course it was only a dream. _What else could it have been, _she thought_, when I just went to sleep? _

"Hello, Jareth." Her tone was flat and somewhat disturbing. He frowned at the sound and watched as she untangled herself from the sheets, sliding out of his bed. "This is different."

"What do you mean?

"None of my dreams have ever taken place in your room..."

Jareth laughed whole heartedly and smiled at her. "Sarah, precious, you are not dreaming." He reached out to touch her cheek, but she pulled back, placing distance between them.

"Of course I am. The real Jareth would never be this sweet, and I didn't wish myself away. Therefore, this is a dream." Sarah's tone and expression suggested that Jareth might be an idiot for not realizing this. He did not appreciate it.

"Sarah, really, this is no dream. As you have said before, you do not dream of my chambers because you have never been in them." Jareth took another step toward Sarah and cupped her face in his hands. She was shocked by his touch, and realization slammed into her. Her face visibly paled and she reached a shaky hand out to touch him.

"I'm... I'm really back in the Underground? With you?" The eyes that the Goblin King had once called cruel now looked up at him full of hope and disbelief, suspiciously shiny. It was almost too much for him to have hoped for. He thought she would have woken up in a fury, but this... this was even better.

"Yes, my dear. This is very much real." The words had barely left his lips when Sarah's arms wound around his neck, pulling him down and into a kiss. He was pleasantly surprised, and pressed closer. She pulled away abruptly, and when he looked down from half-closed lids he saw the fury he had expected.

"You asshole! You could have brought me back this entire time! All this time that I wished I was here and you - YOU - never once came to me." There was a fire burning in her eyes that melted what was left of the cold heart that he had had before her. He swung her up into his arms and laughed.

"Indeed I did, my love, but you're here now and I swear to make amends. As I said before, I will be your slave." He kissed her lips and she melted in his arms, her heart beating fast. If it really was a dream and she woke up, she had no doubt that she would spend the rest of her life trying to get back to the Underground. There was no way that she could live without him. She just couldn't... and if it wasn't a dream? Well, she'd worry about that later.


End file.
